


The Sweetest Dream

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Wishing (for the one i love) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Bottle-Feeding, Cookies, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Finger-painting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Rocking chair, Steve knows just what to do, Tea Parties, Tony is just having a hard time, also fussy, now with more fluff!, ok im done, pull-ups, stuffed animals being offended, tony being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is overworked and hanging on by a thread, Steve deserves the Daddy of the year award.Basically Steve taking care of Tony when he drops into his headspace unexpectedly, lots of comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my first story in this series :)
> 
> it honestly motivated me to write so much faster than i thought i would!
> 
> again this is un-beta'ed any mistakes are my own and if you happen to catch one please let me know!
> 
> enjoy <3

Tony is used to having a busy schedule, but these last few weeks are starting to take a toll. Taking into account he’s also had not even a few hours to spend time with Steve, he’s holding on by a very thin thread.

 

If Tony could just last a few more days, and catch up on all the projects he can manage, he would be able to have a break. Tony could deal with having a sore thumb from the way he was constantly gnawing on it.

 

Considering Tony hasn’t been in his little headspace for close to a month now, he can feel it simmering just under the surface at all times this past week, but he just doesn’t have the time or the will to actually put himself first for once.

 

What Tony doesn’t know is that a few days turns out to be more like a few hours.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

To say Steve was worried would be the understatement of the century.

 

Steve understood that it was in Tony’s nature to work himself into the ground, but he was at his wit’s end concerned for the man he cared for so deeply.

 

Tony’s opened up to Steve about how much anxiety really does affect him, and how when they play it’s really a great way to get him to calm down quickly.

 

Steve’s tried several times over the past couple weeks to coax the overworked man out of his workshop and into a more relaxing environment, but Tony just wasn’t having it.

 

Tony would check in periodically per Steve’s request, stating he was rested and fed, but Steve would never feel fully comfortable until he could make sure himself.

 

On his way to make one more try at reeling the genius up to their shared floor, Steve was informed by Jarvis that Tony was in distress.

 

“Distress? Is he hurt?” Steve asked, voice already full Captain mode, ready to fix any problem.

 

“Sir seems to have not expected how fast his young headspace would come to him, he is currently hiding in the closet to the right of his workshop table,” Jarvis replied, the AI’s voice steady, but with a hint of concern.

 

Steve cursed under his breath, this was definitely not how he wanted this evening to go.

 

The elevator doors opened onto the workshop’s floor, and immediately Steve could hear soft whimpers and harsh breathing coming from the closet.

 

Rushing over and taking a deep breath before gently turning the knob, Steve was ready to help Tony’s every need.

 

Tony shot up as soon as he saw the taller man, arms reaching around to grip at Steve’s back, pressing his tears into Steve’s chest.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re gonna be okay, I’m gonna fix everything, I’m right here,” Steve soothed, not wanting Tony to hurt any longer.

 

“Daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Tony cried, voice muffled from his current position.

 

“Baby it’s alright, I’m not mad, everything is okay.”

 

Tony clutched tighter at Steve’s back, relieved to feel the familiar embrace around him.

 

“How about we head on up, and get you into a warm bath?” Steve said softly, ready to hoist Tony onto his hip and coddle him to the end of time.

 

A slow nod from Tony was all the approval Steve needed to do just that, and carefully walked them back into the elevator, Jarvis already moving them up to their floor.  
Rocking back and forth, Steve was doing everything in his power to lull the crying boy in his arms.

 

Realizing Tony most likely wouldn’t come up from his headspace for the next few days, Steve set a mental note to take the rest of the week off.

 

Steve had to be with Tony now, when he needed him the most.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Getting Tony into their bathroom was easy, getting Tony to ease up long enough for Steve to get the bath ready was another story.

 

“Honey, it’s alright, I’m just going to set you down for a moment to make sure everything is safe and warm for my little boy” Steve tried, voice as soothing as he could make it.

 

“I’m scared, Daddy,” Tony whimpered out, not wanting to move from his place tucked into the side of Steve’s neck.

 

“Okay sweetie, I’m staying right here, let’s just take a moment.”

 

Rubbing Tony softly up and down on his back, Steve crouched and settled them both down to the floor with Tony now situated on his lap.

 

Never stilling his comforting movements, Steve slowly scoot them towards the bathtub, one hand reaching for the knob, and successfully turning the water to the perfect temperature.

 

One step down, the next would be to get Tony out of his very dirty clothes, and into the waiting bath.

 

Five minutes pass, Tony calming down enough with the help of Steve’s soft kisses to his head and sweet words in his ear, Steve managing to get him to let go of his tight grip on Steve’s shirt and out of his own.

 

“Thank you so much baby, you’re being so helpful,” Steve praised, grateful Tony has given him this amount of trust.

 

Carefully helping Tony into the water, Steve feels a relief wash over him, assured that Tony will calm down after the warm water sinks into his tired muscles.

 

“Now, let’s get you all clean and ready for some yummy dinner, baby boy.”

 

Quickly and efficiently, Steve scrubs the past week’s dirt and grime off of Tony’s skin, careful not to let any water run over his little boy’s face when scrubbing Tony’s scalp with his favorite shampoo.

 

Tony relaxing more under his care every minute, Steve finishes quickly not wanting to let Tony sit with an empty stomach any longer than he already has.

 

Before dressing Tony, Steve takes about 3 seconds before deciding that some protection will definitely be necessary by how far gone Tony is into his headspace.

 

Steve carrying Tony, quickly walks them back into their room and places Tony gently onto their soft sheets.

 

Grabbing a shirt of his own and one of Tony’s new custom pull-ups with Captain America’s shield on the front, Steve walked back over to Tony to find the boy chewing on his thumb, silent tears streaming down his face.

 

“Sweetheart don’t hurt yourself now, I’ve got your pacifier right here,” Steve says, slipping the pacifier into Tony’s mouth to appease him.

 

Tony now dressed in just Steve’s shirt, Steve smiles picking the boy back up and onto his hip, he walks them to the kitchen table, ready to get Tony fed and into bed by the looks of it, Tony barely able to keep his eyes open.

 

Placing a piece of paper in front of Tony and a few crayons, Steve sets off to quickly whip up a simple meal of chicken bagel pizzas, one of his and Tony’s favorites.

 

Plates in hand, Steve walks back to the table to Tony who is completing a drawing of what looks like a miniature version of the Iron Man suit and a couple of dragons surrounding it. Steve chuckles, not even wanting to know the story there.

 

“Here buddy, I’ve got some food to help your tummy feel better,” Steve says, relieved to see Tony quickly abandon his masterpiece and tuck into his bagel.

 

Steve feels his chest bloom with emotion, he’s missed Tony so much and missed taking care of him like this even more.

 

Dinner passed quickly, Tony ending up eating 4 bagels, which let Steve know that he was definitely not taking proper care of his needs like he was told.

 

Tucking Tony into their shared bed, pacifier back in place, and Snowball, Tony’s ever beloved teddy bear safely in the little’s arms.

 

It didn’t surprise Steve at all that all it took was a few pages of Goodnight Moon to have Tony breathing deeper and sleeping soundly.

 

Steve stayed up a while longer, watching over Tony to make sure nothing woke his sweet boy, also researching and planning some helpful and fun activities to do, determined to make these next few days as relaxing and perfect as possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys have any ideas on what you'd like to read please tell me!  
> i'm writing this for me just as much as i'm writing it for you :)
> 
> i'm planning about 3 chapters for this story, and obviously more parts later on, maybe a backstory to how tony and steve started age playing? tell me your thoughts!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> chicken pizza bagel recipe [here](http://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/cheesy-chicken-bagel-pizzas)
> 
> goodnight moon [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yu_g5x3ZoQ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve featuring finger-painting space adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok i literally can't thank you all enough for the kudos and comments and bookmarks, ur all my friends now whether you like it or not
> 
> this is just some more fluff my mind came up with, with some of your suggestions too! 
> 
> again un-beta'ed and if you find any mistakes, please let me know :)
> 
> enjoy

 

Waking to the sound of rain pitter-pattering, and a warm cocoon of sheets, Steve has missed this so much. There’s nothing better than having Tony in his arms sleeping soundly. Contemplating whether or not to stay in bed or start getting prepared for their morning activities, Steve snuggled Tony impossibly closer. Not knowing when he would get the chance again, with how busy things have been.

 

“Daddy, what’cha doin?” Tony giggled out, voice raspy from disuse. Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, so relieved that last night’s events haven’t affected Tony’s mood this morning.

 

“What? Can’t I hold my best boy? Especially when he smells so yummy!” Steve replied, pretend biting at Tony’s shoulders and back.

 

Tony shrieked with uncontrollable laughter, trying and failing to squirm out of Steve’s grip on his waist.

 

Relenting, Steve let Tony slip out of his grasp, smile bright on his face. Watching as Tony settled down and peeked back up at him, a matching smile on his face.

 

“Let’s start our day buddy, I’m predicting some pancakes in our future.”

 

“Pancakes! Yes! Pancakes!” Tony immediately sitting up and stretching his arms out wide.

 

“Alright baby, but I gotta get you changed first,” Steve reminded, sure that Tony used his pull-up from all the water he had before bedtime last night.

 

Tony whined but accepted his fate, laying back and letting Steve wipe his skin clean. Glancing back at Tony, Steve saw how much more relaxed Tony was around his eyes, deciding to put a diaper on Tony instead of the regular pull-up.

 

“You’re feeling very little this morning aren’t you, sweetie?” Steve questioned, predicting the reply.

 

Tony mumbled out around his pacifier he found in the rumpled sheets, “Daddy.”

 

Steve chuckled at the little’s short answer, “That’s okay baby boy, I’m gonna take care you now.”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Tony safely cuddled up against his side, Steve set out to the kitchen ready to make them both breakfast.

 

Putting down Tony into his special chair with arm rests on each side that have a clip in tray attachment to mimic a highchair. Steve made sure Tony was safely secured in, and went to rifle through the fridge to grab a handful of blueberries to abide the little until their meal was complete.

 

Tony successfully distracted, Steve went hard to work at creating a tall stack of pancakes. Half plain and half chocolate chip, Tony had a sweet tooth in and out of his headspace. Digging through the cupboards Steve found Tony’s favorite plate set, bright blue modeled to look like Steve’s shield, even featuring a comic version of Captain America. Placing a few pancakes on said plate, Steve carefully cut through each one, making bite sized pieces safe for Tony to eat.

 

It was incredibly rewarding for Steve to see Tony happily chewing away at every piece of food Steve hand-fed him. Tony not having the capacity to operate utensils this morning, since he was so deep in his own little world.

 

After, Steve got Tony ready for the full day ahead of them, a quick wipe down of the syrup that somehow ended up all the way down to Tony’s knees, and his little boy was squeaky clean.

 

Depositing Tony on one of the plush sofas, JARVIS automatically playing an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse that Steve is sure he’s seen a hundred and one times yet is still as engrossed as ever.

 

“I’m gonna go grab some supplies, stay on the couch, okay Tony?” Steve said somewhat sternly, not wanting a repeat of the time Tony decided it was a great idea to dive headfirst off the couch for a runaway pacifier.

 

Getting back a barely discernible nod, Steve chuckled and shook his head, never understanding how animated characters singing something about hot dogs could be so entertaining.

 

Steve made his way to his office/art room where he spends most of his time when Tony is working in his lab, heading towards the corner where he keeps his child-safe paints.

 

Grabbing the tub of colorful paints, and a blank canvas, Steve made a quick stop in the bedroom for one of his old shirts for Tony to wear.

 

Setting the load down onto the cushion besides Tony, making quick work of clearing off the coffee table and laying out a black tablecloth, Steve set their little art station up.

 

Tony now draped in Steve’s shirt, clapped his hands excitedly at seeing the art supplies.

 

Mumbling excitedly around his pacifier at Steve, “Paint!”

 

At least that was what Steve could make out, smiling down at Tony.

 

“Yeah buddy, we’re gonna do some painting with our hands today,” Steve explained, placing Tony onto his knees in front of the coffee table.

 

Tony raised both hands proudly, wiggling fingers and all.

 

Steve melted at the sight, he read online that finger painting is a great way to release tension and calm down. The perfect activity for Tony, since he is such a hands-on type of person. Steve also found it could help Tony relax and create just for the sake of creating and not having to worry about all the different variables that go into creating elaborate stuff like Tony’s inventions for the company.

 

Paints of all colors spread out in front of them, Steve helped coach Tony into sticking some of his fingers in the cold substance of a blue jar.

 

“S’cold!” Tony shrieked, shaking his hand slightly, and sending droplets of blue paint onto the canvas perched up on the table.

 

“I know huh baby, look at the pretty picture you’re already making keep going!”

 

Tony stared at the canvas intently as if picturing where to put the next blue swipe of color. After a couple seconds of thought he slid a finger through the middle of the painting, creating a crescent shape.

 

“Oh wow, look at that it looks like the moon,” Steve encouraged, dipping his finger in some yellow paint and drawing a circle right beside Tony’s splash of blue.

 

Tony quickly caught on, red covered fingers swiping left and right to make a rounded shape with a pointy end similar to a rocket, which Steve then added some fiery orange at one end to represent it blasting off.

 

They continued back and forth with Tony adding rainbow colored stars all around, and Steve exclaiming that they definitely shouldn’t forget some creatures who live in space, which then led Tony to slap his green hand down, before dipping into brown creating a clothed body, and lastly with green fingertips pressing down four times for two hands and two feet.

 

Tony giggled wildly, shrieking “Yoda!” over and over again at Steve, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

 

Steve beamed, carefully using the tip of his fingers to sketch out a small smiling face onto Tony’s little doodle. The little could not look any happier at the addition.

 

The once blank canvas now filled to the very edges with all their creations, Steve carried a very messy Tony into the bathroom for a thorough cleaning of all the once separate colored paints, that had turned into a muddy brown on Tony’s skin.

 

Tony was pliant as Steve managed to get the worst of the stains off his skin. Steve then marching them both to their bedroom after a quick check that confirmed Tony was wet.

 

Stripping Tony out of the stained shirt, Steve with a practiced move rid Tony of the soiled diaper, and replaced it with a fresh one after wiping him clean. Tony being so far in his headspace, none of his usual embarrassment voiced. Being content to stare up at the ceiling fan as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Before re-dressing Tony, Steve can’t help but leave raspberries on Tony’s soft stomach, loving the way the genius shrieks with uncontrollable laughter every time.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

With Tony being so small today Steve decided a nap before lunch would be good for the little, but it seemed that Tony disagreed.

 

“Please baby, you need a nap you haven’t had much sleep these past few weeks,” Steve pleaded for the third time, Tony just fussing in his arms even more, fat tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks.

 

Steve having to take a deep breath to push away his frustration, knowing that Tony isn’t being stubborn on purpose, and it’s actually just all the hours of lost sleep catching up to him and making him upset.

 

Steve has dealt with a fussy little before plenty of times, but it never really gets any easier, you just learn some tricks so try to diffuse the situation as quick as possible.

 

Little Tony’s number one weakness is a bottle of Steve’s warm apple cider, and a slow rock in the rocking chair that Tony’s had since his childhood.

 

Bottle in hand, Steve brought them back into their bedroom, planting Tony across his lap in the chair that they had placed in one corner of the room. Steve started a languid movement, rocking back and forth, and replacing the pacifier in Tony’s mouth with the warm cinnamon flavored liquid.

 

“JARVIS, dim the lights please?” Steve asked softly, already seeing Tony’s entire demeanor from minutes before changing into a more relaxed state.

 

The room darkened, most of the light coming from the halfway shut shades. Steve happy to see Tony suckling at the nipple of the bottle, eyes already looking heavier, he reached his hand out and clutched at the front of Steve’s t-shirt. Not stopping his slow rhythm, Steve used the hand at Tony’s back to rub soothing circles at the small of the dozing little’s back.

 

Not even a full 10 minutes later, and Tony was tucked tightly in their bed, pacifier safely back in place and sleeping deeply. Steve turning to their bedside table and turning on their oil diffuser that Tony had laughed at Steve for purchasing before realizing how effective it actually was, and placing a few drops of lavender oil inside, watching the steam blow out and towards the sleeping form in the bed, knowing that the soft scent will help Tony stay asleep and wake up refreshed.

 

Back out into the living room, Steve cleaned up their mess of paints and towels, taking their painting into his office to finish drying so he could frame it later. Steve was so relieved that the painting had been a hit with Tony, worried before that the usually stubborn man would find it silly.

 

Mess spotlessly cleaned, and lunch packed away ready for when Tony awoke, Steve with a full heart settled down to watch some of his recorded programs on the TV. Ready to continue to enjoy, and cherish these couple days left he had with Tony all to himself, never knowing when the busy man will have a long break again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so finger painting is literally the most relaxing thing to me?? i just love to make a mess mostly
> 
> sorry i took a lil while to get this up i actually wanted to have it up yesterday, but my parents got a new puppy and im obsessed with her and just needed to spend all day taking 5000 pics and videos
> 
> and oil diffusers are awesome tony just fyi
> 
> i hoped you enjoyed, thanks for reading and leave me any suggestions please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea parties, stuffed animal fights, and chickens in your tummy. 
> 
> Just a regular tuesday for Daddy!Steve and Little!Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly so fun to write, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> thanks as always for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter, you guys are the best <3
> 
> un-beta'd so please tell me if you spot any mistakes

 

On the third day Tony, had woken up before Steve, taking a moment to let the soft sounds of the morning surround him. Steve’s light snores across from him, and the sound of the city already bustling with people below him. His body was relaxed in this peaceful state, and he honestly could not ask for a better way to start his day. Tony couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face as he looked to Steve, not understanding how he came to acquire such a great Daddy.

 

 

Tony was still in his headspace but just comfortably so, unlike the way he was yesterday, his cheeks coloring just at thought of Steve taking care of him in that way. The evidence of it still strapped around his waist, Steve insisting last night that Tony wear protection even after Tony’s protests. Feeling the wetness between his legs, Tony was grateful now. Not that he’d tell Steve that, he still had to put up somewhat of a fight, he is Tony Stark after all, he’s got a rep to protect.

 

 

Steve stirs from his sleep next to him, Tony feeling the other man’s arms coming to tighten around him. Steve breaths out a deep sigh while Tony turns to nuzzle in close to Steve’s bare chest. “How did you sleep, baby?” Steve asks, voice scratchy from disuse.

 

 

Tony takes a moment letting his brain form a response, eventually just settling on “Good, Daddy.”

 

 

“And how old are you today?” Steve questions, around the bright smile on his face.

 

 

That one’s easy Tony thinks and shouts out a five, much different from yesterday’s two. Tony can already feel his body getting antsy, energy compiled from all the rest he’s gotten in the past couple days. Tony’s hands always wanting to fidget with something inside and out of his headspace. For now, all that’s around for him to play with is Steve’s face, so he does just that. Steve bursting with laughter as Tony’s fingers find his face to prod and poke at his nose and cheeks.

 

 

Steve eventually wrestles the little hands away much to Tony’s delight; Tony never says no to play wrestling. Especially when he’s five and gets to do more big boy activities. After all the giggling subsides, Steve announces that they’re both smelly and in need of a shower.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

During their simple breakfast of waffles and fruit, Tony gets an idea in his head of what he wants to do during their last full day of play, he turns to Steve to explain it. “A tea party? That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart!” Steve replies excitedly, loving that Tony is feeling comfortable enough to even suggest plans for them, a huge difference from when they first started their play.

 

 

Tony finishes his meal quickly after Steve confirms his idea, ready to start preparing everything they’ll need. Once his plate is clean, he glances over to see Steve loading up his own plate with some more fruit “Daddy! Hurry up! I wanna play, please!” Tony urges, his mind racing with all his plans.

 

 

“How about you go wash those sticky fingers, and let me clean up in here, so we can start baking some treats for our party,” Steve suggests, knowing Tony is never one to sit still any longer than he must.

 

 

Tony runs off to the bathroom to scrub his hands squeaky clean, while Steve tackles their dishes in the kitchen sink. On his way, back to the kitchen Tony gets the best idea to go and tell all his stuffies they’re invited to tea.

 

 

Except Tony didn’t consider the fact that Snowball would start up an argument with Tsum-Tsum Hulk that tea is in fact better than coffee and that if he had to sit next to Hulk, then he refused to attend. That then led on to a disagreement between Blossom the panda and James a small grey puppy about if there will be oatmeal raisin cookies there or chocolate chip since both had allergies to the opposite cookie. Eventually Tony had to call Steve in to mediate the fight and assure Blossom and James that both cookies will be made and that they’ll be seated farthest apart to avoid the icky allergies. Honestly, sometimes Tony felt like the most grown-up here!

 

 

Once all the drama settled, and a seating chart is drawn up sloppily on the back of what is surely some important SI document, Steve drags Tony back into the kitchen so they can get started on their treats without any more interruptions from affronted stuffed animals.

 

 

“What are we gonna make first?” Tony asks, as he pulls over a stool to sit on while Steve turns to dig out ingredients to place on the counter. “Hmm, how about some cookies? You can help me stir in the chocolates and raisins,” Steve replies. Tony agreed enthusiastically, already planning to sneak as many chocolate chips into his pocket as he could.

 

 

“Alright let me get the dry ingredients in a bowl, and you can help me crack some eggs into another.”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

In hindsight if Steve didn’t realize that both himself and Tony weren’t going to come out of their baking adventure covered in flour and other various substances, then he was just lying to himself. Tony had accidentally dropped some egg shells into the batter, which led to a slight meltdown, which Steve reassured him that they wouldn’t grow chicks in their tummy’s if they swallowed the shell bits, cursing Clint for even suggesting to Tony that that was possible.

 

All that aside though, they had successfully made a batch of two types of cookies, and even small little finger sandwiches to go with their tea. Tony had to go run off and help their guests all prepare for the party, while Steve went and set the table accordingly. Tony had created small name cards while the cookies were in the oven, and Steve made sure to place them all in the correct spot. No one wanting another argument to start between those surprisingly short tempered animals.

 

 

Tony came back into the kitchen arms full of stuffies, placing each one in their seat. Steve had already taken his place and was patiently waiting for Tony to get all their guests accommodated, while he munched on some of the sandwiches and conversed with Snowball who was seated to his right.

 

 

Tony now went around and started pouring them all small cups of tea, and if he sneaked Hulk some coffee, only him and JARVIS were the wiser.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaky tony is my favorite
> 
> leave me any suggestion or comments you have i love reading them :)


End file.
